


He Failed the Test

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are skipping class to get high</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Failed the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Aomine passes by Kagami in the hall and stops him before class.

"Hey, you wanna skip class?" Aomine asks.

"Sure." Kagami says, following Aomine up to the roof. They sit down, and Aomine pull out a blunt. He quickly lights it, taking a huff before passing it to Kagami. 

"I probably shouldn't. I have a test later." Kagami says.

"Not like you are gonna pass it anyways." Aomine says.

"Very true." Kagami says, taking the blunt. He takes a breath before passing it back to Aomine. With no warning, Aomine leans over and kisses Kagami, breathing smoke into his mouth. Kagami kisses back, but pulls away smiling.

"That was really corny, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
